Amber Collins
Amber Collins started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season three. A no-nonsense overachiever, sharp tongued and mature, Amber's main goal in life is to be a winner in all aspects on her life and that doesn't exceed the sports field. Her younger brother is Leo Collins. Her mean spirited attitude comes from her overachieving personality but she learned to be a nicer person as time goes on. Amber is best friends with Manda Thatcher and good friends with Heather Watson, Dustin Rivers, Devin Piper and Houston Nicholas. She has a conflict with Jess Arnold and used to be best friends with Sam Burge. She is currently dating Danny Magana. Character History Season 1 Amber started on the show in the first episode of the series, Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) as a sophomore. She was excited to try out for the Power Squad with her friend Sam. She shows that she dislikes Sam's best friend Jess when she basically ignores Jess. Amber eventually makes it on the power squad but drama starts when she teams up with Sam to mess with Jess after Sam and Jess' friendship ends. However Jess exposes Amber and Sam for trying to pull a prank during a football game and she gets them in trouble with the cheer leading captain Kelly. Amber and Sam continue to try to get revenge on Jess. Amber and Jess' rivalry gets worse when Jess starts dating Amber's crush Danny Magana. Amber takes it upon herself to make out wit Danny in front of Jess, which causes a physical fight between the two. Amber meets Danny's summer hook up Hanna who wants Amber's help to finally take Jess down and Amber takes up her offer. However Hanna takes things too far when she tries to run Jess over. Sam saves Jess but now everyone at school hates Amber because they think she was more involved with the accident than she actually was. She is eventually kicked off the power squad due to her actions and Sam ends her friendship with Amber. Amber is now left friendless and she runs into Dustin Rivers, who is rebelling against his mother. They end up being friends and go off to smoke weed together. They go off to buy more weed from a drug dealer who turns out to sell drugs to Dustin's mother. Dustin's mother finds out that Dustin and Amber tried to buy drugs and she contacts Amber's parents who send her to rehab for winter break. Before going to rehab Amber and Dustin go to the school dance together. Trivia * Amber and Jess were involved in the first physical fight of the series. * She is the first Student Body Vice President of the series. * She is first seen as a mean girl but her best friend Manda has since taken over the role. * Amber is the first person, along with Danny to mention having sex on the show. * Amber was in the same grade as her younger brother’s best friend’s brother, Devin. * She has been shown to be apart of the most clubs on the show. They consist of the cheerleading squad, soccer team, Christian club and student council. * Amber is one of the characters to dye their hair over time drastically. * She went to Yale for college along with Heather. * Amber is the first character to be sexually assaulted on the series. The second is Heather. * Amber is friends with all of the boys romantically connected to her rival Jess except Harry. Relationships * Danny Magana ** Start Up: One Last Time (207) Category:Character